


everything i need (between those thighs)

by violinbee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Hyung Kink, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing, and it’s mostly dirty talk, there’s no plot at all, you have been forewarned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinbee/pseuds/violinbee
Summary: Changbin and Seungmin may be kinkier than they initially thought.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 302





	everything i need (between those thighs)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to min ([seochangbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin) on ao3) for beta reading this and for always giving me inspiration and ideas (and for listening to me scream about seungbin).

Seungmin had always been a very disciplined person. He was conventional and the idea of drifting from his comfort zone had always been scary. But here? With his face buried between a pretty boy’s shaky legs? Well, maybe he got a little arrogant. Open minded, one could say. Changbin really always had been the exception. 

“F-fuck— don’t stop, hyung!” 

Seungmin stopped all his ministrations upon hearing that word, moving his face from between Changbin’s legs so he could meet his older boyfriend’s eyes. He raised an eyebrow slightly. Changbin’s hand loosened in his hair as he whined and wriggled his hips in an attempt to get Seungmin’s mouth against him once more. It didn’t seem like he even fully realized what he had said. 

“Min, please,” Changbin whimpered, “Why’d you stop?”

Seungmin swallowed, still a little surprised, “What did you call me?”

“What are you talking about? Just-“

The younger dipped his head down and bit Changbin’s soft thigh, only pressing down hard enough for it to sting, “I said,” his voice dropped an octave, “What did you just call me?”

Changbin let out a gasp, his fingers twisting into Seungmin’s hair all over again, “N-nothing.”

“Baby?” Seungmin bit harder, “Tell hyung what you called him. Let hyung hear you say it.”

Changbin flushed a light pink, looking away. Seungmin thought the smaller was adorable when he was flustered. “H-hyung.”

Seungmin’s dick twitched. “I didn’t know you had a hyung kink, babe,” he said, moving to press a kiss over where he’d bruised the older’s skin.

“ _I_ didn’t know _you_ had a hyung kink, Minnie,” Changbin retorted, still embarrassed. A little shiver ran through his body when he felt Seungmin’s lips against him, biting his bottom lip hard enough to bleed. Somehow, he was even harder than he had been before.

“I didn’t know I’d like it so much until I heard you say it,” Seungmin shot right back, “You should’ve brought it up sooner!”

Changbin scoffed, getting up on his elbows so he could look down at Seungmin better. This conversation was incredibly inconvenient when he was on his back with Seungmin’s face between his legs. “I didn’t want to bring up something weird that you wouldn’t like!”

“I mean, how would you even know if I liked it or not if you didn’t tell me?” Seungmin furrowed his brows, fully looking up now, “I’m not a mind reader.”

He accidentally brushed against Changbin’s neglected dick in an attempt to shift into a more comfortable position- though unintentional, this drew a needy whine from Changbin, his hand quickly coming down to grip hard at Seungmin’s hair. Right. They had been doing something; that was all it took for the younger to be knocked back into rhythm, his head dipping low, “Baby should’ve talked to hyung, don’t you think? Or does baby not think?” 

They hadn’t tried this before. Changbin had always shown a tendency toward being praised; the older loved being good for the others both in and outside of the bedroom. However, Seungmin’s words were enough to make his cock twitch in interest.

The younger caught onto this immediately, pulling Changbin’s leg over his shoulder with ease and letting his breath ghost over his older boyfriend’s puckered entrance, “You like that? You like being called a dumb baby? A stupid cock slut?” 

Changbin whimpered, his hips jerking up on their own accord at the filthy words falling from Seungmin’s lips.

“You’re so cute, baby. First, it’s a hyung kink, next, it’s being called stupid,” Seungmin hummed condescendingly, “How dirty, Binnie. Such a dirty boy.”

“Hyung,” Changbin gasped, “P-please.”

“Please what, stupid boy?” Seungmin asked, moving to drag his tongue against Changbin’s inner thigh, “Don’t know how to use words, now? My god, you really are a bimbo. Pathetic. Hyung’s stupid baby is so needy but can’t say why.”

Changbin writhed, his eyes burning with tears of desperation. The words were on the tip of his tongue but his mind was so hazy and Seungmin’s touch just felt so good.

“Do you need hyung to kiss you?”

Changbin nodded shakily.

Seungmin brought his lips to the older’s hip, “Here?”

Changbin shook his head, a little pout on his lips because he knew Seungmin would draw this out as much as he could. The little tease. 

Seungmin moved his mouth over the prominent v line on Changbin’s left side, “What about here?”

“ _Hyung_.”

“What, baby?” 

The older gently took Seungmin’s hand that had been resting on his hip. He chewed his bottom lip and averted his eyes shyly as he guided Seungmin’s long digits to his entrance, “Want hyung to kiss me h-here.”

Seungmin held his breath, watching the tentative way Changbin asked for what he wanted. He let his hand be guided, smirking slightly when his index finger rested against the older’s hole. Cute. He hummed in acknowledgment, gently letting his finger trace Changbin’s rim, causing the boy under him to jerk from sensitivity. 

“You want me to eat you out?” Seungmin asked, and though the words weren’t mean, there was a patronizing edge to his voice. 

Changbin nodded finally, still not looking at the younger. 

“Look at me and use your words, Changbin.” Seungmin’s free fingers, which rested against the older’s thigh, pressed down hard into Changbin’s skin, leaving little crescents where he buried his nails, “Or is my stupid whore having a hard time?”

Jesus. Seungmin really didn’t know where that came from. Changbin seemed to like it when he was mean though, pearls of precum rolling down his small, red cock. 

Changbin’s voice wasn’t steady and his words were beginning to come out a little slurred, “P-please eat me out, hyung.”

Seungmin kissed Changbin’s leg, “Good boy. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

And with that, Seungmin was forcing Changbin’s legs wider, hooking an arm under one as he finally pressed the flat of his tongue to the older’s hole. It was the bare minimum but Changbin fell apart almost immediately, mouth lolling open in a silent cry and eyes slipping shut as a shock of pleasure shot up his spine. 

The younger pulled away after a few seconds, tutting and shaking his head, “When will my stupid baby learn to speak when he’s spoken to? I don’t have to waste my time on you, you know. I can easily get off somewhere else if you won’t work with hyung,” Seungmin said, bored sounding. 

Changbin let out a soft, dry sob, his hips moving on their own as he searched for Seungmin’s mouth again. He shook his head quickly, squirming unhappily, “N-no, please, I’m sorry, hyung- need you so bad.”

Seungmin worried for a second, the older seeming to have completely slipped into a hazy headspace. He lifted his head, his voice softening and grip loosening, “Is this okay?” He needed the verbal confirmation that he wasn’t pushing Changbin too far. 

Changbin snapped out of it long enough to look down, nodding with a small smile, “More th-than okay, Minnie.”

The younger’s lips quirked up as well. Changbin was too cute for his own good. “Tap my shoulder if you need me to stop.” In hindsight, they probably should have done this earlier. Neither of them dwelled on it. 

“I will,” Changbin reassured, absentmindedly playing with Seungmin’s hair, almost petting the younger, “Please keep going.”

Seungmin chuckled softly, easing back into it, “Baby wants me to keep going? You think you deserve to get off?”

“Y-yes, hyung,” Changbin whined, “I’ll be g-good for you. P-please make your stupid baby cum.“

Seungmin groaned at Changbin’s words but pretended to be in thought, “So the bimbo knows what he’s good for? Just a fuck, hm? You’re lucky I’m giving you my mouth at all, ungrateful slut,” he began, words sharp and eyes ablaze, “I should just leave you here to take care of it yourself. But you’re too stupid to do that, hm?”

Seungmin let his tongue peek out, dragging against Changbin’s taint and making the older cry out as another stream of incoherent expletives slipped from his throat, “Y-yes, too stupid to get myself off, p-please— baby needs hyung-“ 

“You’re so fucking cute.” 

Changbin was not a religious man. He never had been and never would be but the feeling of Seungmin’s tongue prodding at his ass after being teased for the better part of 20 minutes was enough to make him reconsider. It had to have been heaven. There was something about the way Seungmin expertly kissed and sucked at him that made his toes curl- and to think that Seungmin had only recently lost his virginity. 

Seungmin finally gave in, giving Changbin exactly what he wanted. He could be strict when he needed to be but any patience he’d maintained had quickly dissipated upon hearing his older boyfriend call himself stupid. Maybe Seungmin got off on this just as much as Changbin did. Actually, it was quite obvious by now that Seungmin got off on this just as much as, if not more than, Changbin. 

His hips stuttered against the bed, grinding down against the sheets that had bunched up between him and the mattress. A low moan left him, the vibrations making Changbin want to scream. The older refrained though, bringing his hand that had been grasping at the bed to his mouth in some weak attempt to stifle his sounds. 

Changbin tugged hard on Seungmin’s hair; that drew a growl from the younger, pressing two digits against his boyfriend’s hole and pushing them in with ease. Changbin had loosened himself up a little earlier, knowing they had a time limit but expecting to be fucked regardless. Seungmin took Changbin’s cock in his other hand, his fist enveloping the older entirely before he was sinking his lips down over him. 

The older writhed against the bed, his throat hoarse and tears clinging to his eyelashes. It was so much at once. Seungmin’s tongue inside of him was one thing; Seungmin’s fingers pressing against his prostate as he easily sucked Changbin’s entire cock into his mouth was another. Changbin was a mess, flushed from his ears to his chest as he pleaded for more and more. _Hyung, hyung, hyung!_ The word seemed to come from his mouth like a filthy prayer. 

The only thing that separated Seungmin’s bare dick from the rough fabric under him were his ever dampening boxer briefs. He was pretty sure he was chafing at this point but it felt so good. The overstimulation made his head spin, only wanting to fuck into Changbin harder. He was pretty sure he’d be able to get off like this, the salty taste of Changbin’s precum on his tongue as he ground down desperately. 

Neither of them had to say anything- it was clear that they were both very close. Seungmin made no move to pull off Changbin so the older took it as encouragement to cum in his mouth. It only took a few more pumps of Seungmin’s fingers, the tip of his tongue digging into Changbin’s slit before Changbin mewled loudly, cumming in thick white spurts down Seungmin’s throat, “S-Seungmin!” 

Seungmin was knuckle deep in Changbin, the older’s cock twitching weakly against his tongue when his own orgasm hit him, groaning around Changbin’s oversensitive cock as his boxers grew wet with cum. The stickiness was hot, prompting him to pull his fingers out and press them back into Changbin one last time before withdrawing them entirely. 

The older was pliant, eyes shut as he slowly caught his breath. Seungmin rested his head atop Changbin’s hip, his own eyes slipping shut as the tiredness settled in his bones. Changbin’s hand was still in his hair, playing with the strands and scratching gently at his scalp as they both gave their bodies a moment to relax. If he could, Seungmin would have purred. 

His eyes only opened when he heard a quiet voice calling his name, tilting his head up as a dopey smile took his features, “Hm, hyung?” 

Changbin was giving him the fondest look. It almost made him shy. “Did you—?” 

Seungmin blushed, his cheeks tinting a soft pink and looking sheepish, “Y-yeah.”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Changbin groaned, his head falling back against the pillows again, “Get up here.”

Seungmin listened, sliding up Changbin’s body, letting his hands glide over the older’s waist as he brought them face to face. Changbin was so beautiful, tear stained cheeks and puffy eyed. He looked ruined. Seungmin felt pride swell in his chest knowing that he had been the cause. 

Changbin pulled Seungmin down after a few moments, their lips moving languidly and sloppily against each other. Changbin was sure he could taste himself on Seungmin’s tongue, the taste of cum familiar. He felt something slightly wet against his thigh and he grinned against Seungmin’s lips, knowing that he was the reason the younger had spoiled them. 

They pulled away eventually, knowing they probably didn’t have much time left before someone came home. Changbin cupped the back of Seungmin’s neck, hesitant to let go despite this. 

“For the record, I think it’s hot that you got off by eating me out,” Changbin hummed, making Seungmin blush darker, “You’re such a good puppy.”

Seungmin whined, wanting to hide all of the sudden, “Hyung- do you want me to get hard again?”

“Well, I wouldn’t be opposed—“ 

Seungmin groaned and got off of his older boyfriend, “Shut up and put your clothes back on.”

And if Changbin caught the love and newfound curiosity in Seungmin’s gaze, he didn’t comment on it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! i hope you enjoyed my self indulgent filth, heh. 
> 
> kudos and especially comments are very, very appreciated and encourage me to keep writing. please let me know what you think! 
> 
> title is from ‘get you’ by daniel caesar. chan played this on vlive today. 
> 
> talk to me on [nsfw twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittybinnle)!


End file.
